Won't Get Fool Again
by Julie come to your window
Summary: OneShot. Morgan/Reid. Slash.


**Bien! Ahora les vengo con algo mas atrevido y ACLARO PARA TODO AQUEL AL QUE NO LE GUSTA EL SLASH, PORN, Y TODO ESE TIPO DE TRAVESURAS XD, O SI SE IMPRESIONA CON FACILIDAD Y SE METE AQUI POR ACCIDENTE O CURIOSIDAD, ESTE TEXTO NO ES LO QUE ESTA BUSCANDO! Corresponderia tal vez un M, pero le puse K para que apareciera a la vista de todo aquel que quiera leerlo. No es el primero de este tipo que escribo pero si el primero que subo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo difrute escribirlo! :D Estan AVISADOS! Ahora sin mas a leer! **

* * *

Won't Get Fool Again.

No tuvo tiempo de decir buenos días ya que unas manos agiles y claramente desesperadas serpentearon por su pecho, tomándolo de la campera de cuero que llevaba abierta y lo halaron al servicio sin ser visto. Una vez dentro, esas mismas manos pusieron llave a la puerta y Morgan, aun procesando en su mente que demonios había pasado mientras se acomodaba la campera arrugada por el repentino agarre, sintió al joven doctor colgarse de su cuello y besarlo con brusquedad, hambriento de él, queriendo apagar una llama que llevaba años encendida, pero el moreno no respondió. Tal vez por el asombro, o tal vez sea por el mal sueño, o la ausencia de su tan preciada taza de café en el desayuno, pero aquel día tenía los reflejos un tanto bloqueados. El más joven sintió el rechazo y se apartó unos centímetros de su compañero que lo observaba con ojos desorbitados y confusos debido a la sorpresa, pero con las manos firmemente tomando su cintura porque claramente no quería alejarlo de él. Para que negarlo, a Morgan le había gustado esa actitud "salvaje" de Reid, pero quería cerciorarse de algunas cosas primero. Cosas de las que no tuvo tiempo de pensar para formular las preguntas, ya que el joven doctor no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados mucho tiempo más, por lo que coló sus suaves, frías y agiles manos debajo de la remera azul del moreno que se estremeció ante el sorpresivo roce de los fríos dedos con su abdomen caliente. Sus labios entreabiertos emitieron un jadeo al sentir la lengua húmeda y tibia de Reid recorrer lentamente su cuello y luego no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando el joven mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le quitaba su campera deslizándola al suelo y restregaba su ya dura entrepierna contra la del moreno que comenzaba a despertarse ante tanta caricia.

No podía creerlo se estaba dejando hacer completamente, ya que el joven parecía tener entrenamiento previo, pero valía totalmente la pena. Para que engañarse, su subconsciente así lo había deseado por años y ya no tuvo control sobre si cuando sintió que Reid se arrodillaba frente a él y engullía completamente su miembro erecto, hacia minutos expuesto a sus ojos, en la boca que comenzó con la martirizante faena. Morgan debió aferrarse al mármol de los lavatorios para no caer por la flaqueza de piernas debido a las pequeñas y excitantes descargas eléctricas, ya que la tibia y húmeda lengua del doctor, que había demostrado tener mucha labia y que tan bien se expresaba, era simplemente maravillosa para aquel trabajo también.

Inconscientemente, el moreno estiro el brazo y enredo los dedos de una mano en los sedosos y castaños cabellos del joven para sentir los movimientos que hacía con su cabeza mientras que con la que tenia libre se la llevaba a la boca para ahogar los salvajes gemidos que amenazaban con salírsele de la garganta ya que el placer que sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba con lo que había sentido con ninguna mujer. Estaba bloqueado, su mente estaba en blanco y no podía dejar de pensar en esa lengua que lo estaba volviendo loco al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba al extasiado organismo que no sucumbiera ante tanto placer. El simple hecho de pensar que su fantasía se estaba haciendo real, por poco lo hace correrse en la boca del joven que así lo hubiera deseado, pero de haber sucedido no hubiera estado completa.

-Spencer, por favor… Oh, Dios… Mmmhhh…- pidió sin aliento entre jadeos, con la cabeza reposada en el espejo del lavatorio y nuevamente debió contenerse ya que al bajar la vista, la imagen del doctor devolviéndole la mirada de esa manera lasciva con su miembro en la boca fue completamente erótica para él. No hizo falta que dijera mas ya que su mirada desquiciada y las involuntarias arqueadas de espalda, le indicaron a Reid que estaba por correrse.

Cuando el menor dejo el miembro completamente empalmado, con una leve succión en la punta que lo volvió loco, el mayor tomo con suavidad la nuca de Reid que lo observaba con deseo y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo con furia, comérselo con ansias y hambre de esa carne nunca antes deseada con tanto fervor. Habían sido simples compañeros de trabajo, ¿cuándo comenzó a sentir esa fuerte atracción por el joven?

-Eres muy bueno en esto- dijo el moreno desanudando la corbata y desprendiendo con urgencia la camisa del joven que se dejo hacer. No le importaba dejarlo en pelotas ya que la puerta tenia llave por lo que nadie entraría, lo necesitaba desnudo y empalmado frente a él, solo para él, para poder comerlo a besos y cogérselo con toda libertad como siempre había deseado.

-Nunca me habías llamado Spencer- dijo el joven excitado entre besos y el moreno, ya demasiado caliente como para detenerse a hablar, le mordió superficialmente el labio mientras desprendía el pantalón y se los quitaba junto a la ropa interior, arrojándolos en el suelo hacia un costado, donde hacía ya varios minutos descansaba su campera.

-Pues deberás acostumbrarte- se limito a decirle al joven que gimió en su oído al sentir las fuertes y ansiosas manos del moreno recorrerlo con tanta pasión, y luego sonrió al notar que estaba desnudo y empalmado frente a él que se lo comía con la mirada. No esperaría, no había tiempo para reconocerse. Morgan sabía que Reid era hermoso y estaba tan empalmado como él, pidiendo a gritos atención por parte del moreno que en lo único que pensaba era en una posición cómoda para cogérselo como nunca en aquel baño de 2 x 2, por lo que resolvió muy escuetamente tomarlo de la cintura y alzarlo en el aire entre sus brazos que no necesitaron tanto esfuerzo para hacerlo. El doctor respondió como por acto reflejo, envolviendo con sus largas piernas la cintura de su adonis de chocolate mientras rodeaba su cuello para sostenerse en el aire. Morgan se acerco a la pared para que el joven tuviera otro soporte además de él y jadeo al sentir los azulejos pegársele a su espalada caliente. No había tiempo siquiera de pensar, todo era acción y reacción y ambos estaban lo suficientemente calientes como para pensar en otra cosa que no sea cogerse.

-¡Fóllame Derek! ¡Por lo que más quieras házmelo ya!- le dijo Reid a su oído, caliente y desesperado, a lo que el aludido busco la boca dulce y agitada del joven que respondió al beso y gimió en su boca mientras el mayor lo penetraba lentamente, con cuidado para no lastimarlo. -¡Dios!- exclamo mordiendo el cuello del moreno, respirando agitadamente contra su piel, mientras se sostenía de los hombros para no hacer tanto peso aunque al moreno le iba de maravillas tomándolo de la cintura y moviéndolo a su antojo.

-¿Te hice daño?- pregunto el moreno cerca de la boca del joven sabiendo que su cuerpo no contaba con pequeñeces, de manera provocativa mordiéndole el mentón, mientras se encargaba de hacer las embestidas lentas y prolongadas, martirizantes para el doctor que parecía querer mas. En vano formulo la pregunta ya que sea cual fuere la respuesta, la estrechez del menor lo estaba volviendo completamente loco como para detenerse en aquel momento. Rio entre dientes mientras el joven parecía desesperarse por los martirizantes movimientos lentos de su compañero y le lamio el cuello y mordisqueo superficialmente la piel morena y deliciosamente caliente de su compañero como para convencerlo y aunque la lengua y los gemidos del joven en su oído le parecieran más que suficientes, se hizo rogar unos minutos más.

-¡Mas Derek!... Mmmhhh… Por favor… Oh, así, así… mas… ¡Dios Derek!- gemía en su oído, acariciando sus musculosos brazos y clavando luego sus dientes en el hombro del moreno que obedeció y agilizo las embestidas, convirtiéndose el suave y acompasado vaivén de las anteriores, en movimientos desenfrenados y exquisitamente placenteros para los dos. Morgan subió una mano por la blanca espalda del joven acercándolo más hacia él, lo que provoco que el miembro de Reid se masturbara debido a los movimientos de las embestidas, con los pliegues del abdomen perfectamente trabajado de Morgan, que con la otra mano le apretaba el trasero. Sentía cosquillas en su rostro y al abrir los ojos se encontró nuevamente con otra imagen completamente erotizante. ¿Sera que en aquellos minutos de sexo desenfrenado había decidido nombrar a aquel joven su nuevo Dios del sexo? ¿Era acaso posible ser más hermoso y erotizante de lo que era en esos momento? Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que aquel estaba siendo el mejor polvo de su vida. Lo observo con atención intentando no correrse dentro de él por la simple imagen que le brindaba a sus agradecidas y excitadas pupilas. Reid emitía gemidos de sus labios entreabiertos, cerca de la boca del moreno que respiraba su dulce y tibio aliento, mientras apoyaba su frente perlada por el sudor contra la de Morgan que sentía como su nariz rozaba con la del menor, respirando el mismo oxigeno de aquel pequeño cuarto, mientras que los movimientos que hacia provocaba que los largos cabellos del doctor cayeran sobre el rostro de él. Reid tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido, pero lo más atractivo para Morgan fue sentir las blancas y menudas manos en su nuca, acariciándolo suavemente con cada embestida, y la expresión de orgasmo palpable en sus hermosos y delicados rasgos, completamente perdido y pendiente de lo que su organismo sentía y le pedía, al entrar y salir Derek de su cuerpo.

Morgan busco nuevamente sus labios pero el beso fue esta vez lento, húmedo y prolongado. Se comían mutuamente con coordinación y pasión, mientras los cuerpos se tensaban, indicándoles el momento previo al inminente orgasmo.

-Mmhh, Spencer…- gimió el moreno alzando una mano hacia la nuca del joven donde entrelazo sus dedos al cabello. –Mírame- pidió y el joven con su frente aun apoyada a la de él negó gimiendo más fuerte contra sus labios, los espasmos eran cada vez más sucesivos, pronto se correría. –¡Córrete!... Córrete para mí, Spencer- pidió casi con desesperación en su voz y mordió superficialmente los labios entreabiertos del joven que al oír su voz, ya al borde de la locura, abrió los ojos y lo observo intensamente. El caramelo de sus ojos brillo caliente y derretido por la excitación mientras devoraba los oscuros y brillantes de Morgan que con un último balanceo estratégico toco el punto dulce de Reid que sin poder resistir mas aquel intenso éxtasis se dejo vencer por el placer, entregándose al orgasmo mientras que el moreno…

-Reid. ¡Reid! Hey chico, ¿todo en orden?- pregunto de repente cuando quedaron solamente ellos dos en la sala de la BAU, luego de presentar el caso. Al moreno le había parecido extraño que el joven estuviera tan ensimismado y que no acotara nada a la charla, pero lo dejo pasar ya que últimamente le ocurría seguido. Reid lo observo pestañeando varias veces, sin comprender lo que sucedía, saliendo de la tremenda ensoñación en la que su mente se había sumergido hacia algunos minutos al observar ingresar a la sala al moreno con esos pantalones de jean que tan bien le quedaban y esa remera roja y ajustada que habían provocado que su mente se disparara hacia cualquier otro lado… mas pervertido. _"Oh, no. Claro que no está todo en orden porque desde que llegaste aquí no haces más que volverme loco; de calentármela cabeza y otras partes como acaba de pasarme, gracias a las fantasías que mi mente delira en las que siempre terminas follándome. Que te amo con mi vida y que no puedo explicarme está desesperada dependencia hacia tu persona. Que por si no lo has notado me preocupo por ti, que deseo ser más que tu simple y debilucho amigo; que te quiero y quiero que seas mío"_, pensó el joven inmediatamente al oír las palabras de su compañero, pero opto por no decir nada. Las palabras no saldrían de su boca porque necesitaba de un valor que él jamás tendría. Finalmente suspiro bajando la vista resignado, porque sabía que jamás sucedería algo entre ellos como acababa de reproducirse en su cabeza, advirtiendo que tenía un serio y pequeño gran problema despierto en su entrepierna que había respondido a sus fantasías y luchaba en aquel momento contra sus pantalones.

-Sí. Sí, todo en orden- se limito a contestar desanimado poniendo los ojos en blanco, bloqueándose por completo, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba al pensar cómo demonios disimularlo, aunque claramente sabia que eso no tenia solución excepto un buen desahogo como lo era un trabajo manual con alguien de manos hábiles, rudas y morenas, o una boca entrenada y ansiosa como la que lo besaba en su fantasía… pero en aquellos momentos no contaba con la comodidad para hacerlo en medio de la sala de la BAU y tampoco ayudaba tener esos pensamientos lascivos.

-Bien- dijo el moreno y se volteo de espaldas a él para dirigirse hacia la puerta y fue en ese momento que el joven doctor noto claramente su oportunidad de ponerse de pie de un salto y tomar con manos desesperadas su bolso, colgárselo al hombro y colocarlo sobre su entrepierna, ocultando su inoportuna erección a los ojos de su morena fantasía, obligándose a pensar cosas horrorosas para que los calores del momento se desvanecieran mientras que seguía a su compañero hacia el avión donde casi todo el equipo aguardaba.


End file.
